sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Syn
"I know what love is. Love makes you feel warm and safe and like the ones you love are all that matters and that you'll always be together. And then it all gets ripped away and you remember how the world is harsh and cold and violent and I just don't think I'm ready to go through that again." - Syn Syn is a founding member of the Snowpaw and a central supporting character from Chapter 1 onwards. He has a fast friendship with Sol, his Alpha, and a rocky romantic relationship with Willow. HISTORY Before Syn was born, his father, a member of the Nightwalkers, left his pack to be with Syn's mother. Syn's parents, along with all seven of his siblings, all had white fur, but he did not. His littermates teased him mercilessly for this. When he was five weeks old, his forest was attacked by poachers, who tracked down and shot his family, his father was killed right before his eyes. They were unable to find Syn, however, because his gray fur made it easier for him to hide. Syn wandered aimlessly for several days before stumbling across the home of a settler named Scott White. Though Syn was initially hostile towards White, not forgetting how it had been humans who killed his family, White fed him, kept his distance, and allowed Syn the chance to leave whenever he wanted. White quickly earned Syn's trust, and he grew up with him. When Syn was eight months old, a man named Joseph Nineveh stole Syn from White, and tried to pass him off as a dog so he could win dogfights with him. The ploy failed (leading to Nineveh using wolfdogs instead in Chapter 2) and from then on Syn was kept in a cage twenty-four seven. When he was ten months old, a pack of wolves who had heard about Syn's captivity came to his rescue. On the night they broke him out of his cage, Syn met Malady for the first time, and said he thought she was pretty. During his two months with this small pack, Syn was again agressive and unwilling to grow attached, but eventually softened, especially to Malady. When he was one year old, Syn asked Malady to become his mate, and she jubilantly agreed. That night, Malady killed the entire pack using a move of her own invention. However, she deilberately left Syn alive, not even scratching him, because she knew it would cause him the most suffering. In fact, she waited for him to ask her to become his mate, because she knew he would be at his happiest then. Her reason for doing this: she didn't like the way he said "I think you're pretty." The trauma gave Syn with a deep rooted fear of Malady, and left him unable to speak. Personality In spite of his past, Syn is rarely seen without a smile. He's not a comic relief character, but he does try to keep himself in high spirits. Syn knows that if he lets everyone see how sorrowful he is, they'll be saddened too, so he keeps his problems to himself. He's doing it for others' benefit, but it leads to his feelings being bottled up.